A conventional cartridge which holds sheet-type connected staples has been configured to be installed through a fixing link in a magazine of a stapler body in a detachable manner (for example, a patent document 1). Moreover, a conventional cartridge which holds sheet-type connected staples has been provided with a delivery port through which sheet-type connected staples are delivered in the forward and downward direction (for example, the patent document 1). Furthermore, a conventional refill which holds sheet-type connected staples has comprised a staple sheet holder which holds sheet-type connected staples, and a binding band by which sheet-type connected staples and a staple sheet holder are integrated into one piece in a direction in which sheet-type connected staples are sent out, that is, in a direction substantially perpendicular to that of a staple needle (for example, a patent document 4).
Moreover, a conventional cartridge which holds sheet-type connected staples has delivered a laminated sheet-type connected staple at the lowest layer from a delivery port one by one, using a sending pawl mechanism in a stapler body (for example, a patent document 3). Moreover, in a cartridge which holds sheet-type connected staples, the sheet-type connected staples have been pressed by a pressing member which is energized with an elastic member such as a spring provided in a cartridge body (for example, a patent document 2, and the patent documents 1 and 3).
Moreover, electric staplers generally have a configuration in which a number of staples can be discharged, using a motor as a driving source. Among the general electric staplers, there have been known a type of staplers with a configuration in which a cartridge in which a plurality of staple sheets are laminated and held is mounted in a stapler body, and the staple sheets are sequentially sent out from the cartridge to a stapling section and the sent-out staple sheets are sequentially bent into U-shaped ones from a top staple among staples for discharging during stapling operation.
The electric staplers of this type have a sending pawl, and a sending roller as a sending unit by which first a staple sheet at the lowest layer or the uppermost layer is delivered to the outside of the cartridge one by one, and staple sheets are delivered from a delivery port of the cartridge by engaging the sending unit with the upper surface or the lower surface of the above-described staple sheets for moving.
Incidentally, frictional force, which is generated when the upper surface or the lower surface of the staple sheets is engaged with the sending unit, is required to be increased in order to securely deliver staple sheets in the cartridge. Accordingly, an ordinary cartridge for staple sheets has a configuration (for example, refer to a patent document 5) in which the whole staple sheet can be pressed from the opposite side of a sending unit thereto with a spring provided in the cartridge to strongly engage the sending unit with the surface of a staple sheet.
Moreover, a cartridge recently has a configuration in which staple sheets are laminated and held in a refill case, and a refill case can be detached from a cartridge, and the refill case is exchanged as a whole when there is no staple sheets in the refill case. Though an energizing unit such as a spring is required for staple sheets in the above-described refill case, the energizing unit has been provided in the refill case.
Patent Document 1:Japanese Laid-Open Utility Patent Publication No. H4 (1992)-18776;
Patent Document 2:Japanese Laid-Open Utility Patent Publication No. H7 (1995)-18538;
Patent Document 3:Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2001-245595;
Patent Document 4:Japanese Patent Publication No. 2689840; and
Patent Document 5:Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H8 (1996)-127461.